


Paralysis

by GillyTweed



Series: Snuppets [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Injured lexa, Paralysis, Protective Clarke Griffin, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When shot by a bandit, Clarke has no choice but to take the Commander away from the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little snippet thats been bouncing around in my brain for a while but never manages to get put in a fic, and because i have a lot of these I've decided to start the Snuppet series which is a series of small scenes and scenarios that dont have a fic of their own or i dont have any plans to write an entire fic for. There will be a mix of fandoms in this series but if you're strictly here for the Clexa i hope you still enjoy. All fics will probably be unedited when posted so please forgive any mistakes.

Snuppet #1- Paralysis

Pairing: Clexa

Rating: Children be Wary (K+)

“I’ll see you in a few days once I finish up here.”

Lexa nodded, craning her neck to look down at the blonde from atop her horse. Her travel party shuffled behind her, finishing the last of their preparations as the two leaders said their fair wells. The Commander was to travel back to Polis to inform the council of Ambassadors that the leader of the bandit insurgence had been slain and their forces scattered. Clarke was to remain, acting as the leader of the remaining forces, to capture, or kill if necessary, any stragglers.

Reaching up, Clarke pulled the Commander down, holding her waist to keep her on the horse, and kissed her strongly. They may understand the necessity of separating from each other (Clarke was essentially a second Commander in all but name), but that didn’t mean they liked it.

“Send a messenger once you reach Polis so I know you’re safe. I’ll send a report back with them.”

She said quietly as they separated. Lexa nodded again, a sad smile quirking her lips. A warrior yelled from the travel party, signalling their readiness to depart. At that, the Commander straightened, face set into its regular neutral expression. Clarke stepped away as she turned her horse with practiced movements, watching as the brunette commanded her forces.

“It is time to move out. Let’s go.”

Clarke watched, leaning against a tents support pole as her partner began her journey. A pang of longing stung in her chest, but she pushed it away knowing she would see her again soon. That longing quickly turned into panic as a whistling sound filled the air, then a fleshy thunk as an arrow blossomed from Lexa’s back. Jumping up, she drew her pistol and knife, crouching down only a second later as an arrow buried itself in the post just above her head. She examined the vibrating shaft eyes wide. The fletching looked like that of the bandits they had been fighting only a day before.

Swallowing she turned to the chaos that had broken out in the camp. bandits had descended from the trees, and the warriors had gone to meet them with sword and knife. Lexa had stayed on her horse, ridding through the masses and cutting down any enemy she could reach with ease. Arrows had stopped flying, so Clarke assumed their warriors had dispatched the archers, but the number of bandits was worrying. Was this one final strike with the last of their forces, or had she and Lexa miss an entire enemy cell? She shook her head to clear it. Whatever the answer, they needed to fight.

Rushing forward, she joined the clash, stabbing and slashing, and shooting when necessary, slowly making her way through the mass of writhing bodies towards Lexa. Clarke kept an eye on her partner, the arrow was still embedded within her shoulder as she fought, putting the blonde healer on edge.

The fighting is still going strong when Lexa slowed suddenly, slumping over in her saddle with little warning. Clarkes eyes widened, heart racing in near panic. Shooting her current opponent without thought, she ran to the falling brunette, catching her as she slid boneless from the saddle. The battle still raged around them as she held her, heart pounding. Quickly, trying not to draw attention, she dragged the limp girl behind one of the tents, leaning her against a support beam.

After snapping the shaft of the arrow, the healer carefully cradled her partners face. Lexa’s eyes were open but unfocused, clouded and staring off into the distance. Was the arrow poisoned? The blonde clenched her jaw, thinking of her healing bag hanging from a hook next to her bed several tents away.

Her attention is drawn slightly by a bandit dashing around the tents corner, blade drawn and face snarling. Barely taking her eyes off of Lexa she drew her gun, firing off a shot into the mans chest, her focus entirely captured by her other half. Returning her gun to its holster, she drew Lexa closer to her, resting the brunettes head against her shoulder as she examined the wound in her back. Blood obscured the flesh, making it hard to see if there were any clues as to what could have been on the arrow.

She feels anger burst through her feelings of worry as another person rounds the tent. She whips out her pistol again, leveling it with the new comer, only pausing as she sees Indra, who comes to kneel beside her. The general has her healing bag clasped tightly in one fist.

“We need to get you two out of here. The Commander is injured and you are the only one who can help her.”

The healer nods. Her first priority will always be Lexa’s safety. Gripping the brunettes arm, she hoists her over her shoulders into a fireman’s carry. She is heavy, weighed down by armour and weapons, but Clarke clenches her teeth and works through the strain. Indra signals to follow, sword drawn as she takes point, leading them between the tents discretely.

They are only confronted by a few enemy warriors that Indra dispatches quickly as they make their way to the area where the horses are tied. The beasts, sensing the conflict are skittish, bucking and tossing their heads in irritation. The older warrior calms and unties one quickly, leading it away from its agitated brethren. A saddle is quickly strapped on, as well as a hastily thrown together pack of supplies stolen from another saddled horse.

Handing Lexa off to their general, Clarke swung herself up onto their steed, pulling at the reigns to keep it steady as the brunettes limp form is handed back to her.  Placing the older girl in front of her on the saddle, the blonde leans her back, careful of her shoulder, and grips her tightly around her waist. Swallowing, she looks down at Indra. The general looks up at her face stony.

“Take care of her Sky girl.”

She pauses.

“And yourself as well.”

Clenching her jaw as she feels her eyes burn, she nods, unable to respond. Gripping her charge tighter, she tugged on the reigns, wheeling the horse around, and shooting off into the forest away from the battle, not daring to look back at the chaos.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gives Lexa the antidote and calls her an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now its done. I got the idea for the second part right after posting the first, but now i have no more ideas for this and all y'all know Lexa aint dead. (She is the Immortal Lesbian. She never dies in my fics. *unless she does, then i fix it by the end*)

Paralysis part 2

Pairing: clexa

Rating: Children be Wary (K+)

Clarke road hard, the horse under her panting, as she gripped Lexa to her. She had to get far enough away from the battle field so she could examine her properly. It was obvious the arrow was poisoned, and obviously Lexa would be the one to ignore the signs of it until she couldn’t function any more.  Clenching her jaw, Clarke pushed down her frustration.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

She hissed at the unresponsive girl as they raced through the brush. A river soon came into view, making her slow, tugging the reigns expertly until the horse had slowed to a walk. A row of cliffs rose up on her right side creating a wall, herding her onto the rivers bank. With sharp eyes she examined the cliff side, looking for a natural cave or over hang, breathing a sigh of relief as a large crack in the stone face came into view. Guiding her beast over, she examined the opening, looking for any signs of occupancy. Finding none, she swung off the horse, keeping Lexa steady as she did so. Leading the horse closer, she stopped just outside of the crevice and looked inside.

It definitely wasn’t big enough for the horse to fit, but it would fit her and Lexa just fine. Pulling Lexa from the horse, being careful of the arrow head still embedded in the flesh of her shoulder, she dragged the older girl inside. Shedding her jacket, she lay it down on the sandy floor, then placed Lexa carefully atop it before going to handle the horse.

Removing the saddle bag and placing it at the entrance to the cave, Clarke led the beast back beyond the cliff and over to a grassy portion of the river bank. After tying the horse to a tree with a large amount of grass wringing the base, she raced back to the cave.

Sliding past the entrance, spraying pebbles, she drops down next to Lexa. Quickly, she strips the Commander of her armour, weapons and jacket. Turning her on to her stomach to examine her back, she located the arrow, the last of the shaft acting as a marker. It was still leaking blood sluggishly, but not at a pace that caused worry. Snatching her medical bag, she searched for cloths, bandages, forceps and a needle and thread. Retrieving the items, she laid them out on a cloth, setting them aside. Next, she quickly started a fire, getting a steady blaze going in record time.

Blood roared in her ears as she worked, narrowing her focus strictly to her tasks. Gripping Lexa’s jaw, she brought a pen light up to her slowly blinking, unfocused eyes, furrowing her brow as they barely responded. The poison was effecting her nervous system then. She bit the inside of her cheek. The revelation narrowed down the types of poisons. As she worked, cutting away the fabric around the wound, and sterilized the forceps, her mind ran through list upon list of plants. Out went options outside of North America. Out went any that didn’t effect the nervous system. Slowly the options dwindled until she only had a few left.

With the forceps, she searched removed the arrowhead, wincing only slightly at the feeling of her fingers within Lexa’s flesh. Silently thanking every deity she could think of that it hadn’t managed to lodge itself into the bone, she dropped the metal projectile onto the cloth with the rest of her tools. She pressed a cloth to the wound, soaking up the blood as she prepared the needle over the open flames of the fire. As she threaded the needle, she had her most likely suspect for the poison firmly in her mind. Luckily, it was one she had an antidote for. Stitching the wound shut, she watched for any wakefulness in the brunette, unsurprised when there was none.

Arrow removed, and wound stitched and bandaged, Clarke reached into her bag for the antidote. She ran her fingers over the collection of glass vials, smooth surfaces cool against her finger tips. Grasping the correct one in her hand, she pulled Lexa up, resting the older girls lolling head against her shoulder for support. It wasn’t exactly advisable to administer medicine through the mouth when the patient was unresponsive, but to apply it to the wound itself would take too long to know if it worked.

Resting the vial against the brunettes parted lips, she slowly tipped the contents into her mouth. Tilting Lexa’s chin slightly, she waited for the other girls natural swallowing reflex. Technically, the Commander wasn’t unconscious or sleeping, so she should be able to swallow under her own power. After a few moments, her throat bobbed, making Clarke sigh in relief.

Leaning against the cave wall, she held the limp Commander close. She had known that being in a relationship with the Commander of Twelve Clans would be difficult, but she had hoped that it would be more disagreeing on work schedules and policies rather than having her partner near death in her arms every other week. Curling forward, she pressed her temple against the top of Lexa’s head, breathing in her scent and taking comfort in the fact that she was here and, for the most part, in one piece. A wave of exhaustion washed over her.

Thinking she closed her eyes for only a moment, she was startled awake by a low groan.  She looked down at Lexa, who blinked blearily back at her. She felt tears well in her eyes as she watched the brunette scrunch her face at the invading light coming from the cave entrance. She could feel herself shaking slightly as she pressed a kiss to the older girl’s temple.

“You’re never allowed to scare me like that again. Do you hear me?”

Lexa smiled tiredly as she pulled away.

“No promises.”

The warriors voice was scratchy and dry, prompting Clarke to retrieve a water skin from their stolen pack. Bringing the skin to her partner’s lips, she helped her drink. Putting the skin away, Clarke watched as Lexa slowly stretched, completely prepared to give the other girl a piece of her mind if she popped a stitch.

Once satisfied that her patient wouldn’t hurt herself further, she peered outside, noting how the sun had risen almost to its peek. It seemed they’d been in the cave for quite a while. While she was confident in Indra’s ability to deal with the bandits, she had no desire to risk being found because they left the cave too early.

Deciding they would be staying a bit longer, she grabbed her jacket from the floor, shaking out the excess sand. Once satisfied that the garment was free of the particles, she slipped it on before laying down on her back next to the smouldering fire. Lexa watched, leaning a bit against the caves wall for support.

From her place on the floor, she made eye contact with the brunette, suddenly wanting her close again. Spreading her arms, she flexed her hands several times in a needy “come here” or “gimme” motion. The injured warrior rolled her eyes, then slide over and lay down atop the blonde. Feeling the comforting weight on top of her, the healer dropped her head into the sand, arms wrapping around her partner. She might get injured again a few days, but for now Lexa was safe and in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed back on this would be great if anyone is willing to comment. if you want to talk to me about writing, ask about my fanfics or get really inconsistent updates on my writing, come follow me on my Tumblr with the same username as here.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback on this would be appreciated. If you want to talk with me about fanfics or to get really inconsistent/unhelpful updates on my progress come follow me on my Tumblr, GillyTweed.


End file.
